


Glee Sucks

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst.  Sorry bbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrosgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/gifts).



> I don't even know. Amidst all the Glee happiness, this just came to me. I blame pyrosgf. This is for her.

Kris kept his eyes closed until he was sure she was asleep. It felt like an eternity as he waited for her breathing to even out and for her to shift to her right side. Then he was sure, and he began the process of getting out of bed with painstaking care, lifting the covers ever so slightly, just enough so that he could ease his body toward the edge without jostling the mattress. He was quicker at it now, though. The first time had taken a full three minutes.

When he was free, he tiptoed out of the bedroom and slunk down the hallway, blowing a kiss to his son as he passed the nursery room. Then Zorro came trotting up and he swiftly scooped the pooch up and brought him along for the ride. Kris knew how to avoid the creaky floorboards and skipped that one step on the way down to the basement that would give off a loud, wailing screech otherwise. He set Zorro down once inside the studio, closed the door and turned on the green ‘recording’ light, just in case.

Silence pressed in around him, bringing with it doubt and hesitation, but as always he pushed forward, knowing that he deserved this. The old laptop lay in the back of a locked drawer, heavy and digitally bloated with secrets. Kris pulled it out, handling it gently as if it were bomb about to go off, and took up his usual place in an overstuffed black armchair.

He sighed, booted the damn thing up and double clicked on a certain video file. Tears of regret were already rolling down his cheeks ten seconds in. There sat Adam, beautiful, talented and living his dreams. He watched until the scene was over, and then watched it again. And again. Stupid, lucky Chris Colfer. Stupid, stupid Kris Allen.


End file.
